I don't love you anymore I think
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: What if padme lived?  What if she was the leader in the rebelion? what if Darth Vader found out?  Well here we go.
1. Chapter 1

….

Padme

"I have lost my husband. I have had to give up my children to protect them. I have had to give up my identity, now I am a dead woman. I have lost my position in the senate. But I will not lose my freedom to two men who try to rule this galaxy. I refuse to be a slave under them. It is time to show them the power and will of the people. It is time to start a rebellion. Will you stand with me? Or will you give your freedom, identity, and children to these men?" I said again. I have given this speech so many times my maids say I say it in my sleep. I was doing what I was always good at, leading. Only this time it would be a rebellion. There was loud applause in the room she was speaking in. The war was beginning. "Where would we have our base m'lady?" A man asked. "Hoth. It's remote and it's cold. The empire would never suspect that planate for a base." A voice said. I spun around and saw the familiar face of Bail Organa. "Bail my friend it is nice to see a familiar face among all these young people. I'm finally feeling old." I said as I walked up to hug him. He reached out to hug me in return. "How's my daughter?" I whispered in his ear. "Do you want to meet her?" he asked softly. "Yes please." I said as if I could not say it fast enough. Bail laughed and led me to a living quarter. "Leia, sweet! I want you to meet someone." He shouted as he closed the door. Suddenly a beautiful young teen appeared. I was shocked how much she looked like I did, but had parts of Anakin in her. "Princess Leia it is nice to see you. How old are you now? Twelve right?" I asked looking at her. "Yes. Who are you how do you know my father?" She asked. "She truly is just like her mother was." I laughed. "I meet your father in the senate before the fall." I said. "Oh." She said. I walked up to her and knelt to look at her face to face. "I want you to take care of something for me, for safe keeping." I said. Slowly I took off my japor snippet and handed it to her. "Thank you. I'll keep it safe for you." She promised. "Thank _you_princess." I smiled at my daughter "I need to go Bail. I have a rebellion to start." I said sarcastically with a sly smile. I got up and went to my rooms. "R4 set up a link with obi wan Kenobi, on Tatooine." I ordered as I entered.

A small figure of obi wan appeared in frount of me. "Hello, Obi wan." I said. the figure smiled. "On your way to this dust bowl already, Padme?" Obi wan asked. "I want to see Luke again. And maybe you too while I'm there." I joked. "Wow you're in a good mood." He said.

"I just finished seeing Leia, My how she has grown. She's a lady now."

"Really?"

"Yes, actually she sounded like me when I was her age."

"You mean when you were queen?"

"Yes exactly. Oh by the way can you come and get me then?"

"Where?"

"outside the cantina. I'll be wearing a hooded robe. And a blue pants and tunic."

"Sounds great I'll head there a while."

"Okay I'll see you soon."

And with that we ended our communication. I flew the rest of the was talking nonsense to R4.


	2. Chapter 2

AN I own no one from star wars nor any of the planets just the senario.

**_fool on the hill far far away, _**

**_thank you for your review I didn't think it was that good and was about to discontinue it but I'll keep it going just for you._**

_Now for the story,_

Chapter2.

I landed safely on Tatooine, my new home. I pulled my hood over my face and walked to the cantina. I stood what seemed like a few minutes. "Milady!" a failure voice shouted. I looked over and saw the old face of Obi Wan Kenobi in a speeder. I walked over put R4 in and hopped in. We took off. "Padme there are some things I need to tell you, here I am crazy old Ben. Luke knows nothing about the force or his father." He said. I looked at him. "I understand." We weaved in and out of traffic. We went towards the outlands. "We're almost there Padme." We pulled up to a small dome house. "Go ahead I'll stay here I'm not welcome." Obi Wan said. I nodded and went to the door. I was so nervous the last time I saw him he was three now he's twelve. Slowly I knocked on the door. "I'll be right there." Someone shouted from inside. Beru came to the door. "My gosh. Padme is that you?" She asked. I smiled "Do you think I could come in?" I asked. "Yes Yes please come in." She said and let me inside. She led me to the Kitchen. "Do you want some lemonade?" She asked. "Yes please." She got the lemonade. "How is Luke?" I asked after a long silence. "He's big, he should be back soon with Owen." She said. I smiled. We sat and made small talk till the door opened. "Beru! What's ol' Ben doing here?" I heard Owen shout? "Come here we have a guest. Luke clean up first though." Beru shouted back. Owen walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you want?" He hissed. "I want to see my son, not take him away." I said calmly. He took several deep breaths then sat down next to me. "Who's here aunt Beru?" the voice of a boy called. He walked into the room. "Hi." He said when he saw me. "Hello Luke. You look like your father." I said. "You knew my father?" he shouted. "Yes he was a very brave man, very handsome." I said. "Oh." He whispered as if expecting more from me. I smiled and looked at my handsome son. "I should be going, now. I have some business I need to settle with Ben. I got up and showed myself the door. I walked over to the speeder and got in. Ben started the speeder ant took off. "Obi wan, I need you to teach me how to use the force." I said. He looked at me...


	3. Chapter 3

AN I own no one from star wars nor any of the planets just the senario.

Chapter 3

"What?" he asked. "Teach me, the force." I repeated. Obi wan stared at me like I was crazy. "I have enough midichlorian count to be a Jedi." I said reasonably. He continued to stare at me. "Can you please look where your going yur just like Anakin." I scolded him. He smirked and looked forward. "Fine I will teach you Abut I'll be very harsh not so nice." He said. "I can live with that." I said. we arrived at a small hut in the canyon. He got out. "Welcome home, Padme." He said. I smiled and got out. "We begin in the morning." He said and walked inside. I followed him inside. "your bedroom is down the hall and to the right, if you need me my room is across the hall." He said. I nodded. "I'm going outside to think master Kenobi." I said. "Don't stay out too long." He warned me. I nodded and walked out. I noticed the suns were hiding just below the canyon cliff. I loved sunsets so I climbed the canyon wall. There awaited me the beauty of Tatooine that was rarely seen. I draped my feet over the edge of the cliff and laid down and stared at the sky on one side was the suns setting. On the other were stars shining brightly. "Padme come inside!" Obi Wan shouted. I quickly climbed down the cliff wall and went into the small hut. I went to my room and saw the small mat-bed that awaited me. I shook my head knowing full well in a few days I will convince Obi Wan to get new beds. I lay down and closed my eyes knowing the nightmare that always awaited me to fall asleep.

The dream:

I was back on Mustafa begging Anakin to run away with me. "Why are you here?" Anakin asked me. "Obi Wan… told me terrible things." I whispered remembering all he had told me.

"What things"

"You turned to the dark side… You killed younglings."

"I did it for you, I can overthrow Palpatine. Then we can rule the galaxy together. No one can tell us what we can and can't do. We can make things the way we want them to be."

"Obi wan was right I don't know you anymore. You're breaking my heart."

"I'm tired of hearing about Obi Wan." He said. Then suddenly his face turned dark. "You're with him!" Anakin accused me. The man I loved turned to me in pure hatred and used the force to choke me. "Let her go Anakin." Obi Wan said in stern voice. The pressure closing my throat let go and I fell into darkness, but not before felling a kick from my baby.

End dream:

I sat straight up screaming. Obi Wan ran in frightened. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked worried. "Nothing but you better get used to it, it happens every night."I whispered and went back to sleep.


	4. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
